erifortfandomcom-20200214-history
Bibliotheca Erifort Wiki:Erifort Projects
This page helps you stay up to date with what's happening on the wiki. While just about everything needs work, this can be considered something of a priority list chronological idea fountain written down as I figure things out. Pretty as a Picture Goal: a picture for every article. I may need to outsource this to people wh actually can draw. Put focus on articles that still doesn't have any pictures at all. All articles that needs a picture are now categorized accordingly After the project is over: * - typically the result of a namechange or somesuch. * - adding pages makes the wiki grow. * why are they unused? What needs to be deleted? Infoboxing How do I infobox? Research required before massive infoboxing can take place. Cleanup the Code Erifort Wiki:Layout guide has some code issues in the clean templates section (and quite possibly in other sections as well) due to "a cut-and-paste whoopsie" (I make those often), so quite a lot of unwanted code has to be removed Main Page Management Mainpages 101 Article on columns Dream on Incorporate dream symbols in stories for added details and easter eggs. What time is it? Work on the Anno Proditio timeline and get all event in some kind of order. Naturally, I'd have to focus on The Angel War and Anecdotes from an Ashigori traitor regarding humanity (story), as those are closest tied to the timeline. Project SMatPA Time to get cracking on this gem as well. Scorpius Malfoy and the Potter Alliance is one of my most linked-to pages (owing much to all the articles related to it) so I'd really like to have the first book drafted out. A damn bad story Translate A Damn Adventure and extract whatever useful bits and pieces it may contain. Template of Doom I need a Cite Journal template for the Herbology page, which is currently ripped straight from wikipedia. Speaking of which, that page needs a wikipedia disclaimer box. Tense trouble Track down the articles written in present tense and correct them to past tense Navigation When searching for a help page for the Template:Navbox and Template:Navbox/doc I came across the harry potter wiki navigation templates. Seeing as the Harry Potter wiki is the wiki I idealize I od course want this as well. Make it. Where do you come from? There are a lot of people in the Unknown world category. Well, time to figure out what their world is - it's not like I'm going to run out of numbers. New namespaces A gallery namespace would be nice Keeping tabs on things I've contemplated using the Tabber, and even experimentally tried it out on Domdal (story). Unfortunately, while the help page claims that any wikitext should work within the tabs the level 2 and 3 headings disappeared. They didn't even turn into plain text, they just disappeared. Also, tabber only works in source mode. Definitely not anything to use as chapter division. Category:Organization Category:All Pages